Yamata no Orochi
Yamata no Orochi or Orochi , is a demon in the series. History A eight-headed and eight-tailed serpent from Japanese lore. It was slain by Susano-o with the Totsuka no Tsurugi in order to save Kushinada-Hime and gain her as his bride. The Kusanagi Tsurugi was drawn from its corpse. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon King Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Final'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Snake Race *Ronde: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Snake Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Snake Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Moon Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Moon Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Moon Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Snake Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race / Optional Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Snake Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Snake Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Yamata no Orochi appears as a special boss in Ueno's Kuchinawa Cave, summoned by connecting with all the plasma on the field and then killing the Onamuchi field boss. He also acts as the final boss of the Virtual Beach's Izumo island, as well as a regular Daily Mission boss for players over level 95. By offering golden sake, players are able to summon a stronger variation for a chance to obtain the ability to fuse him. He is a special triple fusion of Quetzalcoatl, Nidhoggr, and Raja Naga and learns a special fire affinity spin skill at level 98. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Summoned by the Terminal Guardian to fight Flynn in the Domain at the Shibuya Terminal. As a playable demon, Orochi can be found in the wild at Infernal Camp Ichigaya, or created through fusion. There are no special requirements to summon him, apart from Flynn being at least level 60. Apparently as an error in one of the game's foreign localizations, his Compendium entry is actually that of Hoyau Kamui, who does not even appear in this game. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Demons ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Yamata-no-Orochi challenges Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV in Dark Harumi-Cho. He holds the Water Prism, one of the four components of Amatsu Kanagi. In this game, he goes by the shorter name of Orochi. ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Yamata-no-Orochi represents the bond between Yu and his classmate Ai Ebihara. After completing his Social Link with Ai, Yu fused the necessary Personas to summon Orochi, using its power in the battles against Shadow Kanji and Shadow Mitsuo. In the True Ending special, Yamata-no-Orochi was summoned to defend Yu against Yoshitune's attack, as well as bring a message of support for Yu from Ai. ''Devil Children'' Orochi is two separate demons as Orochi and Yamata no Orochi in the series. In the English versions of Dark & Light they are known as Orochi and Octorex. ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Rank fusing Orochi seven times can have him rank up to Yamata no Orochi. ''DemiKids Light/Dark'' Rank fusing Orochi in Dark Version can have him become Octorex. Octorex can perform the combo Wyrm Breath with Lindwurm or Wing Rox. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Orochi is found in the Samsara Tunnels underneath Anahata. One of the doors to his chamber has been severely dented beyond operability and he remarks that his prey recently escaped before he could devour them. Not wanting to lose another meal, he immediately sets upon the party as they try reach the middle of the bridge in front of him. Orochi is set apart from other bosses in that he gets 8 press turns per round and has a noticeable limit on his MP pool. He will respond immediately to -kaja and -nda spells with Dekaja and Dekunda, which will seriously cut into his MP. Once he runs out, he will stick to using Mad Rush every press turn unless he has enough MP to use MP Thief, which he will use to start another magic skill barrage if allowed. The Null Poison auto skill will protect the party from his Foul Breath attacks and Null Mute skill will prevent him from starting up another magic barrage. After Orochi is defeated, the party can continue deeper into the tunnels and reach a seperate area of Ajna. In the upper floor hallway, a woman who was presumably the victim Orochi mentioned can be found but sadly she has passed away. The party will obtain the Red Ring key item upon examining her. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey |Wind= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= Null |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= Vulnerable |Charm= |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Bufudyne Poisma War Cry |D-Skill= Retaliate Poisma Life Surge |Password= swycA#s#vO-yhopz zA-63w-#Rwe-hw+K }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= : Poison, Panic, Sleep, Bind / Resist: Sick |Skill= War Cry Bufula |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= :Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, all enemies |Skill= Bufudyne\Innate Megaton Press\Innate Recarmdra\61 Estoma Sword\62 }} ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Orochi= |-| Yamata no Orochi= ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) Orochi= |-| Yamata no Orochi= ''Devil Children White Book Orochi= |-| Yamata no Orochi= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Orochi= |-| Octorex= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Orochi= |-| Yamata no Orochi= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= Resist |Skill= Hassohappa* |Passive= Fire Drain* Payback* |FusedQuote= I am Orochi the Snake. No fire can scorch me; thy foes shall be devoured. |FusingQuote= Hisss... Fusion? Good. Of late, it is naught but fights. One head is better than two. }} |-| Overclocked= |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= Resist |Skill= Hassohappa* |Passive= Crisis Might* |FusedQuote= I am Orochi the Snake. No fire can scorch me; thy foes shall be devoured. |FusingQuote= Hisss... Fusion? Good. Of late, it is naught but fights. One head is better than two. }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec= -- |Force= -- |Mystic= Resist |Racial= Dragon Bind |Skill= Hassohappa |Passive= Fire Drain Avenge * |AucSkill= Mow Down * Multi-Strike * |AucPassive= Ice Drain * Crit Up * |FusedQuote=ME Snake Orochi! YOU ONLY HAVE ONE HEAD? HAHAHA! YOU WEAK! |FusingQuote=FUSED DEMON NO HAVE EIGHT HEADS! REMEMBER THAT! }} Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Demons